Just the Destiny
by hizou
Summary: Ela era uma amazona e tinha sonhos todos os dias com uma mesma pessoa, essa pessoa estava em seu destino, o que aconteceria se eles se encontrassem?


**Disclaimer:**Saint Seiya infelizmente não me pertence, se me pertencesse eu moraria numa mansão lá no Japão! ¬¬

**Agradecimentos:** Tenten-chan(Filha que serviu de cobaia! XD) e Kio-chan que também serviu de cobaia!

**Just for Destiny**

**Capitulo I – Encontro**

Há um tempo atrás existia uma amazona que diziam ser muito bela.Ela tinha os cabelos castanhos escuros e lisos, olhos azuis e um corpo muito bonito, sua mãe era do Tibet e seu pai da Índia, no entanto havia ficado mais parecida com sua mãe as duas pintinhas na testa eram prova disto.Ela era uma amazona de prata, a amazona de Lince e era uma das mais poderosas amazonas do santuário.Era bastante desejada pelos homens e deuses, muitas mortais e até mesmo deusas invejavam sua beleza, dentre essas deusas, também estavam Afrodite e Hera.Não se importava muito com isso, afinal, Athena era a única deusa a quem deveria servir.Uma certa noite vagava pelo santuário, estava um tanto perturbada, pois tivera varias vezes o mesmo sonho nessa mesma noite.Sonhara com um homem cujos cabelos eram brancos, ondulados e longos, seus olhos eram azuis e tinha um invejável porte atlético.

Olhou para o céu que estava cheio de estrelas e logo depois olhou um pouco à frente e ficou surpresa ao constatar que o mesmo homem que via em seus sonhos estava agora diante dela.Ele lhe olhou e sorriu, por trás da mascara ela sorriu também, não entendeu o por que disso, afinal, ele era só um estranho, não?Viu-o se aproximar e não fez menção de sair de lá.Ele a olhava como se a conhecesse, como se a estivesse observando por muito tempo.Ficou um tanto pensativa sem saber se saia ou se continuava ali, viu as mãos dele tocarem a sua mascara e foi ai que recobrou a consciência e segurou a mão dele antes que retirasse a mascara que cobria seu rosto.

**Sarah:**Quem é você...? – Perguntou ainda meio aérea

**Homem:**Isso realmente importa? – Com uma das mãos tirou as mãos dela de cima das suas e com a outra retirou vagarosamente a mascara dela.Aproximou lentamente seu rosto do dela e a beijou.

**Sarah:**hm.. – Aquele estranho exercia um controle tão grande sobre si, sentia como se já o conhecesse.Quando menos esperava se viu correspondendo ao beijo.

**No dia seguinte...**

Acordou com o sol batendo forte em seu rosto.Olhou para o lado e não o encontrou.Estava um tanto tonta e cansada, flash's de ontem a noite vieram a sua cabeça, sentiu seu rosto esquentar ao lembrar de tudo que havia acontecido.Sentiu uma pontada de tristeza por ele ter ido embora.Olhou para o lado e encontrou um bilhete, e começou a ler.

"_Querida Sarah, sinto não poder esperá-la acordar. Tive alguns problemas para resolver. Peço que não fique chateada, afinal, eu preferia ter ficado aqui e esperado você acordar, mas infelizmente não foi possível, me perdoe. Espero vê-la novamente"._

Sentiu um sorriso formar em sua face e terminou de se vestir para voltar à sua casa.

Queria tanto saber quem ele era.Será que era um dos cavaleiros de prata?Ou quem sabe até de ouro.Queria poder ir as Moiras para que pudesse saber mais sobre ele.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ele acaba de chegar em "casa", entrou em seu quarto e sentou na cama.Não conseguia entender o porque de ter deixado um bilhete para ela, normalmente ele apenas iria embora sem nem ao menos dizer adeus e muito menos dizer que vai voltar.Não ligou muito para isso, provavelmente era por ela ser muito bonita.Mas mesmo assim repreendeu-se mentalmente por estar pensando na amazona.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Estava caminhando pelas redondezas quando de repente viu se em outro local.Olhou para o lado e viu três mulheres idosas sentadas em uma cadeira cada uma.Uma delas era baixa, a outra era gorda e a outra um tanto alta.A alta e a baixa tinham os olhos fechados enquanto a gordinha tinha os olhos abertos, no entanto ela só tinha um olho.

**Sarah:**Onde estou? – Perguntou um tanto incomodada.

**A baixinha:**Pensei que quisesse ter vindo aqui... – Disse com uma voz gentil.

**Sarah:**Vocês são...

**A gordinha:**Sim...Somos as Moiras...Mas, acho que não veio aqui me perguntar sobre a minha vida e sim daquele estranho. – Diz num tom brincalhão, fazendo a amazona automaticamente corar por detrás da mascara.

**Sarah:**Er..Sim... – Diz um tanto baixo abaixando a cabeça em seguida.

**A gordinha:**Ele é bastante misterioso.Não posso lhe dizer muita coisa sobre ele.Apenas posso lhe dizer que o encontrará novamente, em breve. – Diz com um sorriso sereno no rosto. – Ah, peço-lhe que tome cuidado.

**Sarah:**Cuidado?Por que deveria tomar cuidado? – Sua voz havia saído mais preocupada que pensara.Sentira que realmente algo ruim estava para acontecer.Por um momento cogitou a possibilidade de que essa coisa teria haver com o "homem misterioso", mas não poderia ser, que perigo um reles cavalheiro representaria?O cosmo dele não era maligno, então não poderia ter alguma ligação com ele.

**A alta:**Você deve ir agora, também nos encontraremos depois.

**Sarah:**Hei...Por favor, me responda ao menos isso!

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Estava apoiado na varanda pensando em ontem a noite.Escutou barulho de passos e olhou para trás, estava diante de um homem que tinha quase a mesma altura que a sua, cujo os cabelos eram longos e ondulados, os olhos eram tão azuis quanto seus cabelos.Sorriu aliviado, não estava com paciência para aturar os convidados.Foi tirado de seus devaneios quando ouviu a voz do homem.

**Homen 2:**O que está acontecendo com você?Não ficou meia hora se quer na festa. – Disse um tanto surpreso.

**Homen:**Também não sei o que está acontecendo comigo meu irmão! – Disse pensativo, mas logo mudou sua feição ao perceber que seu irmão agora ria dele. – Do que está rindo?

**Homen 2:**Não me diga que está assim por causa daquela amazona! – Disse sorrindo, seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais ao ver a cara de assustado que o outro acabara de fazer. – Sabia, você nunca é de deixar bilhetinhos e muito menos de alimentar esperanças!

**Homem:**Fique quieto, não é isso!Aquilo não significou nada para mim! – Estava visivelmente nervoso.

**Homem 2:**Mesmo?Acho isso muito bom, pois me interessei por ela, já que você não liga para ela, não se importaria que eu brincasse um pouquinho com ela, né?

**Homem:**Não ouse se quer encostar nela!! – Disse com o tom d voz alterado.

**Homem 2:**Então eu estava certo! – Sorriu vitorioso, havia conseguido confirmar sua hipótese.

Os dois não haviam percebido, mas por detrás da porta havia alguém escutando a conversa, e esse alguém tinha um sorriso indecifrável na face.

**Continua...**

**Oiee gente! \o/**

**Nhaa..primeiro capitulo da fanfiction, saiu pequeno, mas pelo menos saiu! xD**

**Espero que gostem da fic! Eu to gostando de escrever! xD**

**Por favor, deixem reviews pra dizer se estão gostando da fic! **

**Nhaaa..Até o próximo capitulo! \o//**

**Kissus**

_**Uchiha Sakura**_


End file.
